


Yoghurt Lips

by Gamebird



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has dirty lips. Peter fixes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoghurt Lips

Peter dabbed a bit of sweetened yoghurt on Gabriel's lips, murmuring "Still," to convey that he didn't want him to move.

Gabe blinked and his lips parted, tongue poised to swipe that off, but he waited.

Peter leaned across quickly. He let his breath caress Gabriel's face as his lips took Gabe's upper between them, sucking it clean. Gabriel loosed a small mewl at the unexpected pleasure. Peter withdrew only an inch, licking his lover's bottom lip. He liked taking care of him - getting him clean - even if Peter was the one getting him dirty to start with.


End file.
